Une étrange légende
by Celebrath
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes lit une étrange légende sur un pierre qui parle d'une fille rousse alors qu'elle était en vacances avec sa famille, elle ne se rend pas compte de sa bêtise. Mais lorsqu'elle se réveiller légèrement... différente et après avoir compris que ce n'est pas une blague, qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle aurait dû lire cette légende en entier...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Déjà je tiens à vous dire merci d'avoir cliqué ici et donc de montrer un petit intérêt pour cette histoire tout droit sortie de ma tête! Je voulais vous dire que je l'ai mise dans "Mythology" car en fait... Je savais pas trop où la mettre... Comme je l'ai dit précédemment cette histoire sort entièrement de ma tête, donc les personnages aussi. Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

_« Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, loin, très loin, dans un pays très lointain, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux de flammes se perdit dans une grande forêt. À force de chercher la sortie, elle se retrouva dans un petit village aux apparences anciennes. Les villageois l'accueillirent avec bonté. Les jours passèrent et la jeune fille ne connaissait toujours pas le chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Deux semaines passèrent et les villageois commençaient à s'agiter. La jeune fille ne comprenant pas la raison de leur agitation, leur demanda cette raison. « Le démon va se réveiller! » fût la réponse. Elle apprit qu'il y avait un temple au Nord du village abritant un démon immortel. Les villageois l'endormaient pendant douze mois en lui offrant une jeune fille vierge du village à manger. Le réveil du démon étant prévu pour le surlendemain, les villageois devaient désigner l'offrande ce jour. La jeune fille fut obligée de participer et finalement, fut désignée. Elle finit par accepter son sort car cela était pour sauver le village. La veille de la cérémonie, les villageoises préparèrent la jeune fille au lendemain. Le jour tant attendu venu... »_

-Elle se fit bouffer, fin de l'histoire! Ria une jeune fille.

Cette jeune fille aux cheveux de jais se releva-elle était jusque là accroupie pour lire la légende gravée sur la pierre- et regarda autour d'elle.

-Lynn! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? On te cherchait! Fit un garçon de son âge.

-Oui j'arrive Ren!

La fille qui se nommait apparemment Lynn courut rejoindre le garçon.

Mais si Lynn avait su ce qu'il arriverait ensuite, elle aurait sûrement lu la légende jusqu'au bout...

Une jeune fille aux cheveux écarlates se réveilla en plein milieu d'une forêt. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

-Mais où j'suis? Il y a deux minutes j'étais avec Ren et les autres... Réfléchit-elle.

Elle secoua la tête pour mieux se réveiller et remarqua enfin deux petites choses... Elle regarda ses cheveux intensément, puis ses jambes.

-OK, c'est quoi ça? Encore une blague de Ren et de son frère? Comment ils ont fait pour me teindre les cheveux en pleine forêt? En plus rouges... Heureusement que je suis en vacances... Et pourquoi je parle toute seule?!

Lynn se releva en grognant qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour ses fringues. _« Quand j'y pense... Les deux frères ont osé me changer?! Pour me mettre une espèce de … robe légère blanche? Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? »_. Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle à la recherche d'un quelconque sentier pour retrouver les personnes qui l'accompagnaient, mais malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien de tel, elle ne vit que des arbres. La fille aux cheveux désormais de sang, décida donc de se lever et de rechercher la sortie de la forêt en se disant qu'elle était totalement perdue. En se levant, elle remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus. Elle marcha droit devant elle, contemplant le paysage autour d'elle, elle vit quelques bambous et plus elle avançait, plus il y en avait. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle aperçut un village... _« Ça me rappelle la légende que je lisais tout à l'heure... Je me retrouve avec les cheveux rouges, perdue dans la forêt et à force de chercher la sortie je vois un village... Ouais, en clair par je ne sais quel moyen, les deux idiots ont voulu me faire croire que j'étais allée dans la légende... C'est nul. »_. Elle commença donc à crier, inquiète.

-Ohé! Ren! Fred! Je sais que c'est vous! Montrez-vous!

Elle s'imagina qu'ils sortaient des buissons en riant, mais cela n'était évidemment et malheureusement que dans son imagination. Personne... Il n'y avait absolument personne. Elle n'entendait que le froissement des feuilles de bambous exercé par le vent et en fond, les bruits du village. Elle finit par se décider d'aller au village en se disant qu'elle aurait dû lire la légende jusqu'au bout. En avançant, elle sentait le sol être de plus en plus humide, les bruits devenir de plus en plus forts et elle espérait toujours qu'en arrivant au village, elle rencontrera Ren et Fred qui lui diraient que c'était une blague.

Elle vit le village devenir de plus en plus gros, peut-être parce qu'elle se rapprochait, c'est ainsi qu'au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle se retrouva totalement dans le village tout en se disant que de l'intérieur, il semblait plus petit que vu de loin, logique?

Elle regarda autour d'elle une énième fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, que faisait-elle là? Comment rejoindre les autres? De toute façon elle ne savait même pas où elle était avant de « s'endormir ». De toute façon, les autres avaient-ils remarqué son absence?

Remarquant sa tristesse, une personne s'approcha d'elle:

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien?

Lynn releva la tête pour regarder la personne qui lui parlait. C'était une vieille femme portant des habits allant de paires avec l'époque ancienne du village. Ne sachant que trop quoi répondre, la presque-rousse ne dit que très intelligemment :

-Euh... Oui? Euh... Bonjour?

La vieille femme la regarda un peu surprise de son hésitation puis remarqua enfin quelque chose.

-Oh, vous n'êtes pas d'ici? Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

Tout à coup, Lynn ressentit une lueur d'espoir naître en elle, peut-être avait-elle vu Fred, Ren, sa tante et son oncle? Peut-être pourrait-elle lui indiquer son chemin? Peut-être étaient-ils dans une auberge dans ce village bien au chaud? Donc elle ne pu s'empêcher de parler avec un petit peu trop d'engouement.

-Euh, non! Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu deux garçons d'à peu près mon âge accompagnés d'un homme et d'une femme?!

La vieille femme se mit à réfléchir, creusant dans sa mémoire jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'illuminent ce qui montrait que oui, elle les avait vus.

-Je crois bien que oui! Les garçons avaient bien les cheveux de couleur châtains et les adultes étaient bien blonds et châtains?

C'est à ce moment là, que tout l'espoir de Lynn s'effondra avec son engouement. Non, ce n'était pas eux...

-Non... Ils sont tous bruns...

La vieille femme fit alors une mine désolée.

-Dans ce cas je suis navrée, je ne les ai point vus...

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'y pouvez rien... Merci quand même. Dit la jeune fille avec une certaine tristesse.

Malgré cela, la fille aux cheveux de flammes continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qui lui semblait être une auberge, elle demanda à l'aubergiste si il n'avait pas vu ses compagnons, mais malheureusement, il semblait qu'il ne les avait pas vu non plus. Elle continua son chemin en questionnant les personnes qu'elle croisait à propos de sa famille, sans aucune réponse positive.

La nuit tombée, désespérée, elle alla une nouvelle fois à l'auberge, les cherchant encore, l'aubergiste finit par lui proposer une chambre et le repas si elle travaillait un peu pour lui, la jeune fille accepta et dit qu'elle le fera jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez elle.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle était là, Lynn n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez elle et elle trouvait que les gens étaient étrangement agités. Il fallait l'avouer, elle savait déjà pourquoi et elle en avait un peu peur. _« __**« Le démon va se réveiller »**__...? C'est ça? Je vais aller demander à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passe et c'est ce qu'il va me répondre... Je sais que je dois me répéter depuis deux semaine mais... J'aurais dû lire la légende jusqu'au bout, mais étant donné que c'est une légende, ça devrait se finir bien... Il suffit que je suive le cours des choses et que je fasse ce qu'il y avait marqué dans la légende... Que je n'ai pas lu jusqu'au bout... »_ Telles étaient les réflexions de Lynn. Elle décida finalement de faire ce qu'elle savait et qu'au moment où elle ne savait plus, elle ferait ce que bon lui semble. Donc, elle finit de nettoyer la dernière table de l'auberge -car tel était son travail qui lui permettait d'avoir le gîte et le couvert- et elle alla voir l'aubergiste en quête de réponse... qu'elle connaissait déjà.

-Monsieur, j'ai remarqué que vous et les villageois êtes très agités en ce moment, pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe?

Lynn faisait des efforts pour mieux parler car ce n'était pas son époque, quand elle s'entendait parler, elle trouvait cela bizarre.

L'aubergiste semblait gêné de devoir répondre à cette question, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une aide quelconque, mais il finit par répondre à la jeune fille.

-Le démon va se réveiller!

A ce moment là, Lynn ne pu s'empêcher de dire « Nan? Sérieux?! ». Ce qui fit que le gros bonhomme la regarda l'air de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter avec ce langage.

-... Hm... Excusez-moi, j'ai pensé tout haut. Et aussi, qui est ce ... « démon »? Que fait-il dans votre village? Et comment savez vous qu'il va se réveiller?

-Je pense que vous expliquer depuis le commencement sera le plus simple... À la création du village, nous pensions que nous étions maudits par les dieux, tremblements de terres, tornades et inondations se succédaient. Nous finîmes par invoquer un démon pour protéger notre village... Mais ce dernier demandait en échange... une jeune fille vierge... Une de nos filles finit par se sacrifier pour protéger le village... Après qu'il ait reçu ce présent, le démon s'endormit... Mais douze mois plus tard, il se réveilla et demanda de nouveau une jeune fille vierge... C'est maintenant ce qu'il se passe tous les douze mois... Et maintenant... le démon va se réveiller dans deux jours et nous n'avons toujours pas désigné qui serait l'offrande...

Lynn savait déjà qui serait l'offrande... c'était elle...

-Ah... Je vois... C'est assez sombre comme histoire... Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parti construire votre village ailleurs?

-Parce qu'ici est déjà « ailleurs »...

Il y eu un long silence après cette simple phrase... Jusqu'à ce que l'aubergiste leva la tête d'un coup vers la jeune fille avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

-Excusez-moi mais... Êtes-vous vierge?

La fille aux cheveux de couleur rouge, ne pu s'empêcher de trouver que la couleur de ses cheveux allait maintenant très bien avec celle de ses joues, c'était la même couleur, mais elle répondit tout de même un petit « Oui... » timide et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva, deux heures plus tard, désignée comme étant l'offrande au démon tout en se disant que c'était bizarre et qu'elle s'y attendait, ironiquement.

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouva le lendemain, dans un espèce de temple en train de se faire brosser les cheveux, habiller, etc. Lynn trouvait son habit particulièrement beau, bien que les circonstances ne lui permettent pas de profiter pleinement de la beauté de ce kimono noir et violet au ruban rouge. _« De toute façon, je ne dois pas risquer grand chose, c'est une légende après tout, à la fin, ça doit bien se finir... »_. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

_«_ _La veille de la cérémonie, les villageoises préparèrent la jeune fille au lendemain. Le jour tant attendu venu, la jeune fille, ne fit rien, elle regarda le démon, elle ne réagit nullement plus que cela. C'est ainsi qu'elle finit dévorée au profit d'un village qui lui était totalement inconnu. »_

Lynn se dit que finalement, elle devrait peut-être réagir et faire quelque chose... Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser habiller et coiffer par des personnes comme une poupée. Elle pensa un instant s'enfuir...

_« La veille de la cérémonie, les villageoises préparèrent la jeune fille au lendemain, mais la jeune fille, ne supportant finalement point cela, choisit de s'enfuir, conduisant le village à sa perte pour sa propre survie. Le démon, ne supportant pas cette injustice, cet égoisme, poursuivit la jeune fille dans la forêt où la jeune fille finit par sombrer, mangée par le démon, laissant derrière elle, des arbres qui poussèrent toujours rouges, témoignant de sa présence, de ses cheveux, de son sang... »_

Puis elle renonça à cette possibilité, jugeant que c'était trop dangereux, que de toute façon, elle ne savait toujours pas rentrer chez elle, donc elle finirait par se perdre dans la forêt et mourir de faim, de soif, ou encore manger par elle ne sait quelle bête tant elle serait affaiblie. Finalement, elle décida qu'elle ferai ce qu'il lui paraîtrai être bon le moment venu. Tout à coup, elle se demanda pourquoi devait-elle être prête la veille de la cérémonie, plutôt que le jour même. Bien que les villageoises la préparèrent assez tard en ce jour, mais elle continuait à se le demander, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eu la bonne idée de questionner les villageoises à ce propos.

- Excusez-moi, mais je me demandais quelle était la raison de me préparer la veille de la cérémonie?

La villageoise qui s'occupait de ses cheveux lui répondit un peu étonnée :

-Ah? Vous n'êtes point au courant? La cérémonie doit être faite avant le lever du soleil, donc il faut que vous soyez prête dès que les douze coups de minuit sonneront.

C'est à ce moment là que Lynn se souvint de l'existence de l'horloge de ce village, puis elle remercia la villageoise pour cette information.

-Vous avez de très beaux cheveux d'une magnifique couleur... Fit remarquer la villageoise qui lui avait répondu il y a quelques minutes, donc celle qui s'occupait de ses cheveux.

-Merci. Répondit simplement Lynn en se rappelant que ce n'était pas sa couleur naturelle.

Elle se disait que ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur pour suivre l'histoire, donc, peut-être que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle resterait toujours sur la légende originelle... Elle s'était même habituée à cette couleur, mais elle la trouvait un peu trop voyante comparé au noir de ses cheveux à l'origine. _« Une fois la légende accomplie, vais-je pouvoir rentrer chez moi, à mon époque? »_. Elle attendait les douze coups de minuit, dans la peur, l'inquiétude. _« Vais-je mourir ici? Si je mourrais ici, me réveillerais-je en fin de compte à mon époque en me disant que finalement, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve...? ». _Perdu dans ses pensés, la voix de la villageoise avec laquelle elle avait parlé la réveilla en surprise.

_« __La veille de la cérémonie, les villageoises préparèrent la jeune fille au lendemain. Le jour tant attendu venu, lorsque les villageois chargés de venir l'emmener au temple vinrent, elle s'empara d'une dague accrochée à la ceinture de l'un deux, et s'en servit pour se transpercer la poitrine. A cet instant, le démon apparu en haut des escaliers, observant la scène silencieusement et finit par descendre afin de dévorer le corps sans vie de l'étrangère. Les villageois se pensaient sauvés cette année, mais six mois plus tard, le démon se réveilla de nouveau pour dévaster le village, ne laissant aucun survivant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il est dit que maintenant, le démon hante un autre village comme il l'avait fait ici... »_

-Mademoiselle, nous avons fini, minuit ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Vous devriez rejoindre le temple.

-Personne ne m'accompagne?

Lynn repensa un instant à s'enfuir, puis elle se dit que si elle continuait à penser à ça, son raisonnement de tout à l'heure ne servait à rien.

-Bien sûr que si! Il y a toujours cinq hommes qui accompagnent la jeune fille désignée afin de vérifier qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas! Elles tentent toujours de s'enfuir...

_« Ah ouais, quand même... Juste cinq pour une jeune fille sans défense? »._ Elle remarqua que c'était la stricte vérité en sortant de la demeure où les villageoises la préparait, cinq hommes l'attendaient devant la porte. Cinq jeunes hommes qui semblaient assez fort. Ils lui firent des compliments sur sa beauté en souriant tristement, Lynn les remercia d'un grand sourire en pensant que si cela se passait comme ça, autant que ce soit dans la bonne humeur, mais apparemment, la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous, même si la bonne humeur a bien voulu venir, avec quelques difficultés, les circonstances empêchaient la joie d'être là. Mais cette bonne humeur semblait payante, les cinq jeunes hommes se décidèrent de ne pas lui attacher les mains. _« Oh? Normalement ils attachent les mains aux filles désignées? Ça ne rigole pas ici dit donc! ». _

Lynn marchait aux côtés des cinq jeunes hommes tout en discutant un peu avec eux et observant autour d'elle. Elle se mit à bailler se rendant compte de sa fatigue, ce qui fit rire un des jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnait. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il riait, elle décida de lui demander :

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?

-Eh bien, c'est la troisième fois que j'accompagne la désignée jusqu'au temple et vous êtes bien la seule à ne pas réagir plus que cela. Les dernières fois, les filles étaient mortes de peur et tentaient de s'enfuir, tandis que vous vous y allez en souriant et en baillant. Lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

-C'est vrai que de ce point de vue là, c'est bizarre... Réfléchit Lynn.

-Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi ne réagissez-vous pas plus que ça?

-Héhé, on va dire que j'ai mon secret... Ricana-t-elle.

-Vous ne prévoyez pas de vous enfuir, n'est-ce pas? Ça nous apporterait beaucoup de problèmes...

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas là-dessus, ne vous inquiétez pas du tout même... Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, mais je ne m'enfuirai point.

Les cinq jeunes hommes -car ils avaient tous écouté la conversation- regardèrent Lynn, tout en se demandant comment elle pouvait garder le sourire, alors qu'elle même, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier qui menait au temple et Lynn remarqua que l'escalier était tellement grand que l'on ne voyait même pas le sommet. Après quelques minutes qui parurent être des heures pour Lynn, ils arrivèrent devant un temps aux allures de temple asiatique. La fille aux cheveux de flammes se demanda un instant à quoi ressemblait le démon et qu'allait-il se passer et comme elle trouvait que demander à voix haute était une bonne idée, elle recommença à l'utilisation de cette technique :

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

Un autre homme que celui avec qui elle avait parlé lui répondit après quelques secondes de réflexions :

-Nous allons t'enfermer dans le temple...

Lynn pensa qu'ils étaient assez brutaux et prévenant dans ce village, cinq hommes qui accompagnent la désignée, ils lui attachent les mains, ils l'enferment dans un temple...

-Et... à l'intérieur du temple, que va-t-il se passer?

-Nous l'ignorons, une fois l'offrande déposée dans le temple et enfermée, nous revenons au lever du soleil afin de nettoyer les lieux généralement remplit de sang.

_« Ils ont le mérite d'être francs aussi ici! »_

-Donc, le fait que la fille désignée se fasse manger n'est qu'une supposition?

-Oui, mais nous n'avons jamais retrouvé le corps, seulement le sang... Quoique si je me souviens une fois nous avons retrouvé un doigt, c'est pour ça que nous avons supposé que l'offrande était mangée, imaginant que le démon avait oublié de manger le doigt... Et c'est ce qu'on dit généralement.

La jeune fille pensa qu'ils étaient même, très francs et que finalement elle n'aurait pas dû poser toutes ces questions car elle était tout à coup beaucoup moins confiante, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser une dernière question :

-Savez-vous à quoi ressemble le démon?

-Nullement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous enfermons l'offrande dans le temple puis nous partons sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce temple, lorsque nous la déposons, le temple est vide et lorsque nous nettoyons aussi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien entrer.

_« Je ne veux pas vraiment entrer mais bon, je vais quand même le faire malgré tout ce qu'ils m'ont raconté. Suicidaire? Moi? Non. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se finir, je suis entrée dans une légende après tout »_

-Cela a été un plaisir de faire votre connaissance! À une pro- euh... Adieu! Conclut Lynn en souriant tandis que la porte se fermait devant elle.

Une fois la porte fermée, les jeunes hommes se regardèrent tout en se demandant d'où venait cette fille qui leur souriait alors qu'ils venaient de l'emmener à une mort certaine.

Du côté de Lynn, cette dernière se demandait comment le démon allait arriver, de quelle manière allait-il réagir en la voyant, à quoi ressemblait-il, allait-il réellement la tuer?... C'est en se posant toutes ces questions qu'elle l'attendit, tranquillement assise sur le parquet du temple, observant la pièce où elle se trouvait. À certains endroits -surtout contre les murs et la porte- elle pouvait remarquer des traces de griffures, sûrement les désignées qui tentaient toujours de s'enfuir. La salle était presque entièrement faite de planches, elle était sûre que derrière les planches des murs qu'elle voyait, il y avait un autre mur de pierre car à l'extérieur elle le voyait ainsi. Elle se dit aussi que cela devait être incroyablement dur et compliqué de tout nettoyer étant donné que le sang devait aller entre les planches. Alors qu'elle continuait ces petites réflexions dans sa tête, elle remarqua qu'une brume épaisse commençait à s'installer dans la salle. _« Hmm... Sûrement l'arrivée de ''Monsieur le démon'', d'ailleurs, je me demande s'il a un nom... »_. Elle observa la brume se former, passionnée parce qu'il lui arrivait, elle vit une ombre se former au milieu de la salle... Mais une chose la choqua... Cette ombre... elle avait une forme humaine! _« Moi qui m'imaginait un espèce de gros monstre tout baveux, avec de grandes dents et des tentacules... Et c'est une ombre humaine qui se forme devant moi! »_. La brume se dissipa peu à peu, on pouvait maintenant voir un jeune homme se redressant. Ce dernier se tourna vers Lynn, qui elle se levait et allait à la rencontre de ce démon si dangereux. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des épaules, il observait Lynn de ses beaux yeux violets avec intérêt. Il était habillé en smoking, ce qui contrastait totalement avec l'époque et le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Lynn, elle s'avançait vers lui d'un pas assuré _« Oh? Je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne, il est assez mignon le petit démon... »._

-Salut! Moi c'est Lynn! Auriez-vous un nom parce que jusque là j'ai seulement entendu « le démon »? Le salua Lynn avec un grand sourire.

Le démon la regarda surpris, d'habitude les désignées se cachent dans un coin et crient de peur dès qu'elles le voient, qui était donc cette fille qui venait à sa rencontre en souriant?

-Tu es bizarre comme fille. Fit-il comme toute réponse.

Lynn se demanda un instant comment elle devait le prendre, puis elle se dit que finalement elle s'en fichait, puis après elle trouva ça bizarre qu'il la tutoie alors qu'il venait de se rencontrer, tout le monde se vouvoie ici, sauf les enfants, où les personnes vraiment très proches, mais bon, finalement elle s'en fichait aussi.

-Et vous, vous êtes bizarre comme démon. Je vous imaginais plus... impressionnant.

Le jeune homme pas très humain et sûrement pas très jeune non plus, se dit qu'elle était vraiment intéressante comparée aux autres où il se contentait de les manger rapidement, ou encore de les voir hurler un peu de peur avant. Il était lassé des filles qui mourraient de peur devant lui, à force d'en voir, ce n'était plus intéressant. Au début, il les torturait, maintenant, il en finit rapidement, ne trouvant plus ça drôle, ne dit-on pas que les meilleurs blagues sont les plus courtes? Bien que ceci n'était pas trop une blague pour les jeunes filles mais plutôt un moyen de s'amuser pour le démon.

-Veux-tu que je montre la monstruosité de mes pouvoirs sur toi? Pour voir à quel point je suis impressionnant... Se moqua le démon.

-Plus j'y réfléchis, moins je trouve cela tentant, donc non merci, mais avez-vous un nom? Comme je vous l'ai dit « le démon » n'est pas vraiment un nom et c'est le seul que j'ai entendu.

-Petite insolente, il ne manquerait plus que tu me tutoies, d'habitude les jeunes filles sont mortes de peur en me voyant!

-Oh! Vous tutoyer! C'est une bonne idée, je pourrais m'en vanter plus tard, « J'ai tutoyé un démon! »... Quoiqu'il n'y aura pas de plus tard maintenant que j'y pense...

-Tu es sûre que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante, pourtant tu continues à sourire et pire, tu souris à ton futur assassin. Tu es bizarre, pourquoi fais tu cela?

_« Parce que je viens d'une autre époque, que j'ai été transportée ici par je ne sais quel moyen et donc je pense que si je meurs ici, je devrais me réveiller là-bas ou un truc dans le genre... Évidemment je ne peux pas dire ça... Et de toute façon, si je venais à mourir... »_

-Si je venais à mourir, je préfère mourir avec le sourire, plutôt que de rester dans mon coin en pleurant. Et pourquoi je vous souris à vous? Eh bien, si je souris autant que ce sois à quelqu'un, de plus je vous pensais plus... Baveux... Donc je suis surprise que vous soyez plutôt un bel homme. Et en plus, dans cette histoire je sauve tout de même un village, je peux être fière de moi.

Après les paroles de la jeune fille, le démon rit, ce qui la surprit.

-Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle pour vous faire rire? Demanda Lynn un peu énervée.

-Tu es vraiment spéciale et ce n'est pas péjoratif! Je pense juste que peu de gens arriveraient à appliquer ces paroles dans de telles circonstances... Akerroze. Répondit le démon en faisant un sourire franc.

Lynn ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant sourire ainsi et de le trouver mignon, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas compris ses dernières paroles.

-Akerroze?

-C'est mon nom le plus humainement et simplement traduit.

Lynn lui répondit en souriant qu'elle était enchantée, même si elle aurait préféré le rencontrer dans d'autres conditions. Ils s'assirent et continuèrent de discuter. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa la nuit avec Akerroze à parler de tout et de rien. Ils avaient beaucoup ri et souri ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Lynn tombe de sommeil sur les genoux d'Akerroze. Ce dernier ne sachant comment réagir, choisit finalement de la laisser dormir tandis qu'il la regardait le rouge aux joues

Le démon ne savait que faire, il ne voulait plus la tuer, il ne comprenait même pas la cause de ceci. Il sentait que le soleil allait bientôt se lever, donc que les villageois arriveraient bientôt, pourtant, Lynn n'était toujours pas morte, ce qui posait un certain problème.

Quand les hommes du village ouvrirent la porte du temple, au levé du soleil, ils furent surpris. Ils étaient habitués aux visions atroces du sang des désignés recouvrant toute la salle du temple, mais ils n'étaient pas habitués à _ça_.

Le temple était aussi propre que quand ils l'avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de la jeune fille aux cheveux de flammes. Ils pensèrent un court instant qu'elle s'était enfuie du temple avant que le démon n'arrive, mais c'était impossible, la seule sortie était la porte, la seule porte et cette dernière était bien fermée quand ils sont partis, alors, où était passée la jeune fille? D'un autre côté, malgré ces questions, ils étaient heureux de ne rien avoir à nettoyer du coup.

C'est de nouveau moi! En fait, j'ai écrit deux fins et comme quelqu'un m'a demandé la deuxième (qui était en fait la première que j'avais écrite), bah, je la mets. Donc, la fin "heureuse" ce sera le chapitre nommé "Happy end" et la fin "malheureuse", ce sera le chapitre nommé "Fin alternative"... Oui je sais, c'est pas original et j'ai pas mis "Unhappy end". Mais c'est pas grave, tant qu'on s'y retrouve!


	2. Happy end

Lorsque Lynn se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que déjà, elle s'était endormie, la seconde fut qu'elle n'était plus dans le temple et la troisième fut que l'endroit où elle était un très joli jardin.

-Tiens, je m'étais endormie?... Où suis-je? Questionna-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Bien qu'elle posait des questions à voix haute, la jeune fille pensait être seule, par conséquent, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine lui répondre:

-Ce lieu n'est pas censé abriter une mortelle telle que toi, alors je ne vais pas te dire où nous sommes exactement, mais sache que nous sommes dans un jardin.

-Oh, vous êtes là! Donc vous m'avez vraiment mangée! Nous sommes au Paradis? En Enfer?... Quoi?! Dans votre estomac?! Fit Lynn en ignorant totalement sa phrase précédente.

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?... Demanda le démon, blasé.

La fille aux cheveux rouges ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de détailler le jardin où ils étaient. Elle remarqua tout d'abord que c'était le matin, le jardin était remplit de fleur multicolores, un petit ruisseau passait entre quelques arbres, car il y avait des arbres, pas beaucoup mais assez, ce qui faisait un peu d'ombre, elle était d'ailleurs adossée à l'un de ces arbres et en diagonal à elle, Akerroze était lui aussi adossé à un arbre. Lynn remarqua que le démon était encore plus beau à la lumière du soleil que dans la pénombre du temple, se rendant compte de sa pensée, elle se mit à rougir légèrement.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

Une fois debout, la jeune fille s'approcha du démon, puis se rassis, mais à côté de lui, contre l'arbre. Akerroze la regarda faire, puis il répondit avec peu d'assurance:

-À vrai dire... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tuée.

Elle le regarda un peu intriguée, mais vu que lui-même ne savait pas, elle ne chercha pas plus loin, donc elle décida de parler d'autre chose:

-Savez-vous quelle est la raison de leur malédiction? Enfin je veux dire, savez-vous contre quoi vous les protégez?

-Évidemment. Tous les tremblements de terres, cyclones, inondations etc, c'est moi qui les ai envoyés. Répondit-il en souriant sadiquement.

-Vous êtes un vrai démon! Pourquoi avoir fait ça?!

-Tu avais encore quelques doutes sur ma nature? J'ai fait ça car je trouvais cela amusant.

Lynn se mit à rire à cette réponse, ce qui surprit Akerroze.

-Pourquoi ris-tu?

-Parce que, je vous trouve intéressant!

Le démon eu de nouveau cette réaction très humaine, celle de rougir, puis il déclara à l'humaine:

-... Moi... Moi aussi je te trouve intéressante...

Elle avait maintenant exactement le même teint que lui et il y avait maintenant un silence gêné qu'aucun d'eux deux n'osait briser. Ils étaient tout deux en train de réfléchir, l'un, sur les nouveaux sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il la connaissait, l'autre était en train de se dire que ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, elle était censée mourir, mangée par le démon, mais elle n'étais pas censée...

-Haha! C'est vraiment drôle, moi qui pensais que j'allais me faire tuer, me faire manger par un horrible monstre, me voilà maintenant attirée par un démon plutôt mignon! Se moqua Lynn.

-Mais voilà c'est ça! C'est de l'attirance! Fit le démon, content d'avoir trouvé la cause de l'apparition de ces nouveaux sentiments.

-De l'attirance? De l'attirance envers qui?

-Envers toi! Sourit Akerroze, puis après une courte pause de quelques secondes, il se mit à rougir en même temps que Lynn, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de déclarer.

« J'ai l'impression d'être de moins en moins un démon avec toutes les réactions purement humaines que j'éprouve en ce moment... »

-Je me sens un peu bête là… Souffla Lynn.

-Et moi beaucoup moins démoniaque.

-Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

-Mmh… J'avoue que c'est une excellente question…

La fille aux cheveux couleur magma pensa qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge en continuant ainsi. La voix du démon la fit sortir de ses pensés :

-Je me demandais... Tu es humaine, tu dois avoir une famille, comment... Comment est-ce d'avoir une famille.

-Quel dommage pour vous, je dois être l'une des rares humaines -ou humains- auquel vous avez parlé et malheureusement, je ne peux point vous répondre. Il y a quelques années de cela, j'aurais pu vous répondre, mais j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident il y a huit ans et maintenant je vis chez mes cousins, ma tante et mon oncle et je ne sais même pas s'ils ont remarqué mon absence. À cause de cela, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce que cela fait d'avoir une « vraie » famille.

-Donc... Donc ça veut dire que tu n'aurais aucun regret à ne plus... les voir?

Lynn marqua une légère pause avant de répondre avec un léger sourire :

-« Bien sûr que si! Cela reste tout de même ma famille! ».

Akerroze la regarda surpris et la jeune fille en voyant cela éclata de rire.

-Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, vous les humains. Râla-t-il.

-En fait, je disais ce qu'aurais répondu n'importe quelle personne. Mais je sais que moi, je n'aurais vraiment aucun regret à ne plus les voir, comment avoir des regrets à ne plus voir des inconnus? Je vous l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas proches du tout, nous sommes juste des connaissances.

-A... Alors... Voudrais-tu... Non rien...

-Qu'y-a-t-il?

-Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine au cheveux rouges, enfin, de toi. Déclara-t-il clairement.

-Hein?

-Je crois que tu as très bien entendu alors je ne répéterai pas, c'est assez honteux pour un démon. C'est parce que, tu es la seule humaine à m'avoir souri... Non... La seule personne à m'avoir parlé calmement, comme à une personne normal, sans craindre la mort que j'allai sûrement t'offrir et en me souriant.

-Vous savez...

-Tutoie-moi...

-Comment?

-Tutoie-moi. Personne ne m'a jamais tutoyer, j'aimerai juste savoir ce que cela fait.

-Euh... D'accord. Alors... Euh.. Tu sais, je crois que c'est à cause tout ce que l'on m'a raconté sur vo- toi... Ça m'a fait réfléchir et je me suis dit que... tu... ne dois pas souvent avoir eu une conversation avec quelqu'un et quand je t'ai vu... Tu semblais... si triste... Ça m'a donné envie de te redonner le sourire.

Elle planta ses yeux verts dans ceux violets du démon avant de finir.

-Et puis, pour un démon, t'es plutôt mignon, tu me fais rire, t'es assez sympa avec moi, donc je crois que j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour toi.

Ils continuèrent de se détailler sans être gênés par leurs propres paroles jusqu'à ce qu'Akerroze tourne le regard pour regarder partout, sauf les yeux de Lynn.

-Alors... alors... Voudrais-tu... Voudrais-tu passer l'éternité avec moi? Proposa-t-il d'une traite.

Elle le regarda surprise, sans rien dire, ce silence fit qu'il se rendit compte de l'ampleur de sa demande. _« L'éternité... C'est un peu long en même temps pour une humaine... Et nous nous connaissons depuis quelques heures seulement... » _se disait-il.

-Non rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire! Se rattrapa-t-il.

-C'est un peu comme une proposition en mariage, non?

-Mariage?

-C'est un peu un contrat entre deux personnes qui dit qu'ils se promettent de passer leur vie ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare...

-Mais un démon ne meurt jamais.

-Mais les humains finissent toujours pas mourir, c'est tout ce qui nous attend.

-Oui... C'est vrai... Mais je reste un démon, je peux passer des contrats moi aussi... Comme : « Passez votre temps en ma compagnie et jamais vous ne mourrez. »...

-... Ok! De toutes façons, ça promet d'être plus intéressant que d'être oubliée par sa propre famille! Acquiesça-t-elle avec un grand sourire et en embrassant la joue du démon ce qui fit que ce dernier devint rouge comme les cheveux de Lynn, et que celle-ci se mit à rire.

Lynn ne savait pas réellement si elle l'aimait, mais pour elle, une chose était sûre, elle serait sûrement plus heureuse ici, et sa famille en était probablement, elle aussi, plus heureuse de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes.

_« La veille de la retombe en sommeil du démon, les villageoises préparèrent la jeune fille à la cérémonie du lendemain. Lorsqu'elle se trouva seule devant le démon à apparence humaine, elle lui sourit et le démon tomba immédiatement amoureux d'elle. C'est pourquoi il ne la dévora point, il l'emmena avec lui dans son monde, passa un pacte avec elle, et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent l'éternité dans les bras de la personne qu'ils aimaient, brisant ainsi la malédiction du village à laquelle le démon était à l'origine. »_


	3. Fin alternative

Lorsque Lynn se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que déjà, elle s'était endormie, la seconde fut qu'elle n'était plus dans le temple et la troisième fut que l'endroit où elle était un très joli jardin.

-Tiens, je m'étais endormie?... Où suis-je? Questionna-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Bien qu'elle posait des questions à voix haute, la jeune fille pensait être seule, par conséquent, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine lui répondre:

-Ce lieu n'est pas censé abriter une mortelle telle que toi, alors je ne vais pas te dire où nous sommes exactement, mais sache que nous sommes dans un jardin.

-Oh, vous êtes là! Donc vous m'avez vraiment mangée! Nous sommes au Paradis? En Enfer?... Quoi?! Dans votre estomac?! Fit Lynn en ignorant totalement sa phrase précédente.

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?... Demanda le démon, blasé.

La fille aux cheveux rouges ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de détailler le jardin où ils étaient. Elle remarqua tout d'abord que c'était le matin, le jardin était remplit de fleur multicolores, un petit ruisseau passait entre quelques arbres, car il y avait des arbres, pas beaucoup mais assez, ce qui faisait un peu d'ombre, elle était d'ailleurs adossée à l'un de ces arbres et en diagonal à elle, Akerroze était lui aussi adossé à un arbre. Lynn remarqua que le démon était encore plus beau à la lumière du soleil que dans la pénombre du temple, se rendant compte de sa pensée, elle se mit à rougir légèrement.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

Une fois debout, la jeune fille s'approcha du démon, puis se rassis, mais à côté de lui, contre l'arbre. Akerroze la regarda faire, puis il répondit avec peu d'assurance:

-À vrai dire... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tuée.

Elle le regarda un peu intriguée, mais vu que lui-même ne savait pas, elle ne chercha pas plus loin, donc elle décida de parler d'autre chose:

-Savez-vous quelle est la raison de leur malédiction? Enfin je veux dire, savez-vous contre quoi vous les protégez?

-Évidemment. Tous les tremblements de terres, cyclones, inondations etc, c'est moi qui les ai envoyés. Répondit-il en souriant sadiquement.

-Vous êtes un vrai démon! Pourquoi avoir fait ça?!

-Tu avais encore quelques doutes sur ma nature? J'ai fait ça car je trouvais cela amusant.

Lynn se mit à rire à cette réponse, ce qui surprit Akerroze.

-Pourquoi ris-tu?

-Parce que, je vous trouve intéressant!

Le démon eu de nouveau cette réaction très humaine, celle de rougir, puis il déclara à l'humaine:

-... Moi... Moi aussi je te trouve intéressante...

Elle avait maintenant exactement le même teint que lui et il y avait maintenant un silence gêné qu'aucun d'eux deux n'osait briser. Ils étaient tout deux en train de réfléchir, l'un, sur les nouveaux sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il la connaissait, l'autre était en train de se dire que ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, elle était censée mourir, mangée par le démon, mais elle n'étais pas censée...

-Haha! C'est vraiment drôle, moi qui pensais que j'allais me faire tuer, me faire manger par un horrible monstre, me voilà maintenant attirée par un démon plutôt mignon! Se moqua Lynn.

-Mais voilà c'est ça! C'est de l'attirance! Fit le démon, content d'avoir trouvé la cause de l'apparition de ces nouveaux sentiments.

-De l'attirance? De l'attirance envers qui?

-Envers toi! Sourit Akerroze, puis après une courte pause de quelques secondes, il se mit à rougir en même temps que Lynn, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de déclarer.

« J'ai l'impression d'être de moins en moins un démon avec toutes les réactions purement humaines que j'éprouve en ce moment... »

-Je me sens un peu bête là… Souffla Lynn.

-Et moi beaucoup moins démoniaque.

-Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

-Mmh… J'avoue que c'est une excellente question…

La fille aux cheveux couleur magma pensa qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge en continuant ainsi. La voix du démon la fit sortir de ses pensés :

-Je me demandais... Tu es humaine, tu dois avoir une famille, comment... Comment est-ce d'avoir une famille.

-Quel dommage pour vous, je dois être l'une des rares humaines -ou humains- auquel vous avez parlé et malheureusement, je ne peux point vous répondre. Il y a quelques années de cela, j'aurais pu vous répondre, mais j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident il y a huit ans et maintenant je vis chez mes cousins, ma tante et mon oncle et je ne sais même pas s'ils ont remarqué mon absence. À cause de cela, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce que cela fait d'avoir une « vraie » famille.

-Donc... Donc ça veut dire que tu n'aurais aucun regret à ne plus... les voir?

Lynn marqua une légère pause avant de répondre avec un léger sourire :

-« Bien sûr que si! Cela reste tout de même ma famille! ».

Akerroze la regarda surpris et la jeune fille en voyant cela éclata de rire.

-Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, vous les humains. Râla-t-il.

-En fait, je disais ce qu'aurais répondu n'importe quelle personne. Mais je sais que moi, je n'aurais vraiment aucun regret à ne plus les voir, comment avoir des regrets à ne plus voir des inconnus? Je vous l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas proches du tout, nous sommes juste des connaissances.

Le brun la regarda bizarrement après cette phrase. Il n'arrive pas à la comprendre. Ne ressentait-elle donc aucunes tristesses ? C'était-elle forgée une carapace durant ces années d'indifférences ? Il avait l'impression que quand elle riait, c'était pour se moquer de tout. Il avait été attiré tout d'abord par elle car elle ne l'avait pas fuit. Mais que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Il était peut-être effrayé de ne pas connaître ses pensées, mais ça l'attirait peut-être aussi un peu. Il avait envie de lui parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête… Chose qu'il finira peut-être par regretter…

Pendant que le démon était dans ses pensées, l'humaine, elle, était aussi dans les siennes. Elle se disait qu'il faudrait tout de même qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle ne va pas y rester éternellement.

_-_Connais-tu le seul moyen de tuer un démon ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le regarda, l'incitant à continuer.

-Il faut d'abord lui briser le cœur psychologiquement, puis tuer le démon dans les minutes qui suivent d'une quelconque manière. C'est pour cela que les démons sont si durs à tuer. Ils ne sont déjà pas censés ressentir des sentiments. C'est bizarre, non ?...

Lynn ne répondit pas, et finalement, se mit à parler.

-Oui, c'est étrange tout de même… Mais pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ? Questionna-t-elle.

Akerroze décida d'être franc, parce que jusque là, il trouvait que la jeune fille aussi semblait attirée par lui, elle avait dit qu'elle le trouvait plutôt bel homme, elle avait rougit à plusieurs reprises et rit. Il se tourna vers elle, releva son menton de sa main pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il approcha sa tête tout contre celle de Lynn et susurra sensuellement presque en touchant les lèvres de la jeune fille des siennes :

-Et toi ? Serais-tu capable de me briser le cœur ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux, avant de coller ses lèvres contre celles du démon. Ce dernier reprit le rôle du dominant en ouvrant presque brutalement la bouche de l'humaine pour y insérer sa langue, c'est ainsi qu'une danse commença entre ses deux langues. Mais nos deux protagonistes finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle, même si lui n'avait pas de souffle. Cette action recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche la phrase avec un effet de bombe :

-Ce n'est pas très classe pour un démon d'aimer une simple mortelle…

Lynn lui sourit avant de demander :

-Dites-moi… L'existence de ce lieu est-elle liée à la votre ? Je veux dire, tant que vous serrez là, ce lieu existera aussi ?

-Oui, son existence est relative à la mienne. Si je meurs, il meurt aussi et tout ce qu'il y de l'extérieur dedans est ramené au monde extérieur. Mais comme je suis éternel, ce lieu l'est de même. Et tant que tu y seras, toi aussi. Une jeunesse éternelle, une beauté éternelle, tu vois le truc. Avant j'avais ici, un ennui éternel et une solitude éternel mais maintenant, peut-être aurais-je un amour éternel...

Akerroze accompagna sa phrase d'un baiser… qui ne dura pas très longtemps… Lynn se jeta littéralement sur lui, se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui et lui serra la gorge d'une force que l'on croyait jusque là impossible d'être contenue dans de si petits bras.

-Evidemment que je serai capable de te briser le cœur sale démon. Tu penses vraiment que j'étais attiré par toi ? Que je t'aimais ? Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, idiot ! Fit-elle d'une voie sadique, folle et froide.

Ne venait-elle pas de lui sourire et de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Akerroze ne put retenir ses larmes. Donc tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était partir ?... Alors qu'elle parte… Il claqua des doigts et la forme au-dessus de lui disparue.

Donc il ne pourrait donc jamais ressentir la joie d'être enfin avec quelqu'un ? Qui était réellement le démon ? Il semblait bien gentil face à elle… Il ne la tuera pas, non. Il n'arriverait jamais plus à lui faire du mal… Et c'est ainsi qu'il resta là, coucher sur l'herbe à verser des larmes de rage pour s'être fait embobiner par une sale petite humaine…

Lynn se réveilla dans la forêt dans laquelle elle était venue. Elle vit qu'elle était pourtant toujours dans le kimono et que ses cheveux étaient toujours rouges. Pourtant, elle remarqua au paysage qu'elle était bien dans la forêt où elle s'était endormie avant de vivre ce cauchemar.

-Ohé Lynn ! Tu me saoules ! C'est la deuxième fois que je te cherche ! En plus, ta de la chance que j'ai remarqué ton absence ! Personne n'avait rien vu ! Cria le « Ren » en arrivant dans sa direction. Tu me dois un mois de corvée. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle se redressa mais garda la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds nus.

-Oula, c'est quoi ces fringues et ces cheveux, Lynn ?

Lynn regarda Ren dans les yeux avant de faire un petit sourire satisfait.

-Ren... C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis aussi contente de te voir ! Enfin la première fois que je suis contente de te voir tout court d'ailleurs.

-Super, je m'en fiche, mais tu vas dire quoi à mes parents pour … ça ?

-Oh... Je leur dirai que je suis rentrée dans un groupe de punk moyenâgeux... On prend racine ou on bouge ?

Ren soupira et se retourna pour retrouver leur famille, suivit de Lynn.

_« La veille de la retombe en sommeil du démon, les villageoises préparèrent la jeune fille à la cérémonie du lendemain. Le jour tant attendu venu, la jeune fille entra dans le temple avec le sourire. Elle rencontra le démon qui tomba immédiatement sous son charme. Il l'emmena dans son jardin privé où il lui avoua ses sentiments. Mais la jeune fille le trompa afin de s'enfuir, lui brisant le cœur. Il l'expulsa en dehors du jardin et personne ne la revit jamais. Mais cela ne suffit pas au démon qui avait le cœur empli de haine envers les humains. C'est ainsi que le petit village disparu de toutes les cartes du monde en seulement une nuit… Mais même aujourd'hui, la haine du démon n'est toujours pas apaisée… »_


End file.
